Cookies & Confidences
by Jersey07
Summary: Au détour d'un couloir, Tesla fait une bien étrange rencontre qui va lui permettre d'ouvrir son coeur...


_**Fandom:**__ Sanctuary.__  
><em>_**Pairing:**__ Nikola/Helen (si on veut).__  
><em>_**Genre**__: Fluff.__  
><em>_**Saison:**__ Peu importe._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic. Les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent à la franchise « Sanctuary » ainsi qu'à ses créateurs. ___

**Cookies et confidences. **

Nikola Tesla était un génie. De son propre chef, voilà ce qu'il aimait raconter à toute personne qui le croisait. Il était capable de comprendre plus vite que n'importe qui les principes de la physique quantique, d'appliquer les lois de Newton avec la précision la plus absolue. Il pouvait fabriquer un réacteur à particules pendant qu'Helen faisait sécher sa seconde couche de vernis. McGyver à ses côtés n'aurait été qu'un scout du dimanche.

Pourtant, tout son génie, toutes ses capacités et son bagout… rien ne le préparait à ce qu'il allait trouver ce soir-là au détour d'un couloir.

Il était resté au Sanctuaire afin de régler un problème de générateur à nucléons qui le titillait depuis deux semaines. Il sentait qu'il était enfin proche du but, si près de trouver la solution ! Nikola n'avait quitté ses quartiers que pour se rendre en douce à la cuisine, où il espérait dégoter quelques victuailles… oh, une boite de cookies – son péché mignon après le vin – ferraient bien l'affaire, même s'il savait qu'il mettrait des miettes partout. Il demanderait à Bigfoot de passer une serpillière… rien de bien méchant.

Alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine et qu'il prit le couloir le menant à sa chambre, il s'arrêta net en voyant une petite silhouette se détacher du décor. Une petite fille, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ans, tenant un lapin en peluche du bout des doigts, lui faisait face. Elle suçotait son pouce et le regardait avec de petits yeux implorants, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part.

Nikola regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient seuls. Au moins, il n'y aurait aucun témoin de ce spectacle.

_-'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?' _demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et dépourvue d'ironie, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La petite fille ne répondit pas mais s'approcha lentement de lui. Nikola se figea et sa respiration se fit laborieuse.

_Allons, tu es Nikola Tesla ! Pourquoi avoir peur d'un petit monstre haut comme trois pommes ? _pensa-t-il en essayant de détendre ses muscles. Il considéra l'enfant, comme si elle était une menace. Quel genre de menace ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais le fait de la savoir à ses côtés le rendait mal à l'aise.

_-'Tatie Kate est partie.'_ Répondit la petite fille entre deux suçotements de pouce.

Alors cette gamine était de la famille de Freelander. Nikola pensa immédiatement à trouver Bigfoot et à lui confier – ou plutôt lui abandonner – la petite. Mais il se rappela aussitôt que la Belle et la Bête étaient en mission au Népal. William et le chaton, quant à eux, étaient en virée nocturne. Quant à Helen, elle avait rejoint Declan pour une affaire urgente et secrète. En définitive, le Sanctuaire était dépeuplé de toute âme qui vive, à l'exception de Nikola et de l'enfant. La poisse…

Il regarda l'enfant un instant, se demandant quoi faire.

_Nom de Dieu, ce n'est pas ton problème, Tesla !_ se dit-il en tournant les talons, laissant la gamine plantée sur place. Mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas que la culpabilité le rattrapa. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule et vit le petit corps de la fillette trembloter. Elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit rose, ses pieds étaient nus sur le parquet glacé du Sanctuaire. Nikola se considéra heureux d'être seul, au moins personne ne pourrait le railler pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il tendit le bras et d'un petit geste de la main, lui lança :

_-'Allez, viens.' _

La petite fille le rejoignit et ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre vers les quartiers du scientifique. Ses inventions pouvaient bien attendre un peu…

Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, Tesla s'empressa de déposer la boite de cookies sur son bureau. La petite, quant à elle, alla s'installer d'instinct sur le canapé, serrant contre elle son lapin en peluche. Le vampire contourna son bureau et s'installa, attrapant un dossier sur lequel il comptait travailler en résolvant des équations différentielles.

_-'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'_ demanda la petite, apparemment intéressée par les activités de Nikola. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner comme un ours qu'on aurait sorti d'hibernation.

_-'Il y a des coussins, tu devrais dormir.' _

Mais la petite fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se leva, abandonnant son lapin et se dirigea vers le bureau du vampire.

_-'J'ai plus sommeil.' _

Nikola leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. En tendant la main, il attrapa le paquet devant lui et l'ouvrit avant de donner un biscuit à l'enfant.

_-'Tiens, manges-en un. Et après, tu me laisses travailler.' _Dit-il tout en regardant avec intérêt sa feuille de probabilités. Lorsqu'il entendit des craquements, il la dévisagea.

_-'Ne manges pas comme un cochon ! Tu mets des miettes partout !' _

Mais la petite ne l'écoutait bien sur pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, alors qu'il tentait de résoudre l'équation à inconnues variables qui se trouvait sous son nez, la voix fluette de l'enfant fendit l'air.

_-'Tu fais quoi, dis ?' _

_-'J'ESSAIE de résoudre des équations importantes qui me serviront à bâtir une machine à nucléons.' _

La petite fille fit la moue.

_-'Ca a pas l'air marrant.' _

_-'Ce n'est pas le but !' _

Le silence les enveloppa quelques minutes. Tesla, plongé dans ses calculs faisait à peine attention à l'enfant qui ne quittait pas son bureau. En la regardant en coin, il vit qu'elle le dévisageait gravement.

_-'Quoi __encore?'_

_-'Tu veux pas me raconter une histoire. Ca c'est amusant.' _

Non mais… elle n'osait pas lui réclamer une histoire, si ? Il était génie et scientifique, pas barde gaulois ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une litanie destinée à la rembarer pour de bon, son regard se plongea dans les yeux noisette de l'enfant. Elle avait des traits angéliques, semblait si douce et si gentille. Le portrait typique d'un enfant à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser. Vaincu, il se leva en prenant sa boite de cookies – au cas où - et se dirigea vers le canapé. Ce serait au moins plus confortable qu'une chaise de chêne dure et raide. La petite fille le rejoint et s'installa près de lui. Avant de commencer son récit, il se remplit un verre de Pineau Noir, histoire de se donner un peu de courage. L'enfant toucha le verre du doigt mais fut repoussée par un Tesla incrédule.

_-'T'es trop jeune pour ça, prends un cookie.' _

Nikola réfléchit à une histoire qu'il pourrait lui déclamer et qu'elle serait en mesure de comprendre. Il fouilla sa mémoire mais ne trouva aucun fragment de récit.

_-'Bon… quelle genre d'histoire tu aimerais entendre ?' _

_-'Une histoire de princesse !'_ répondit l'enfant, émerveillée. Pas un seul conte qu'il aurait entendu étant enfant ne lui revint à l'esprit. Sa mère ne lui racontait pas d'histoires. Quant à son père, il était bien trop plongé dans son travail pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

Voyant que la petite fille commençait à s'impatienter, un éclair génial – comme il en avait l'habitude – lui vint. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en toussotant et commença son récit :

_-'Autrefois, il y avait une femme…' _

Mais il fut interrompu par l'enfant qui lui tira la manche de sa chemise en soie.

_-'C'est pas comme ça. Il faut dire « il était une fois ».' _

La gamine était du genre coriace. Bien, grand bien lui fasse ! Il allait faire ça dans les règles de l'art.

_-'Il était une fois une femme, aussi belle qu'un ange. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil et des yeux aussi bleus que les océans. Elle était non seulement belle mais aussi très intelligente. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle rêvait de devenir scientifique, comme son père. __Mais c'était une chose interdite à son époque…' _

_-'Pourquoi ?'_ demanda la petite fille, interloquée.

_-'On ne coupe pas la parole aux gens ! On ne t'as pas appris ça ?_' répondit Nikola, agacé. Puis, son ton se radoucit en voyant le visage contrit de l'enfant. Elle attendit silencieusement qu'il reprenne son récit. _'… Elle vivait à une époque où les femmes n'avaient pas les mêmes droits qu'aujourd'hui. Elles n'étaient pas destinées à être entendues. La plupart d'entre elles se contentaient de leur vie médiocre. Mais pas elle. Elle ne rêvait que d'expériences et de découvertes…' _

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant, il vit qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention.

_-'… Un jour, elle put intégrer une prestigieuse université où elle rencontra ses plus fidèles amis. Ils formèrent vite un groupe de cinq inséparables. Pour la première fois, Helen se sentit respectée par les hommes qui l'entouraient.' _

_-'Helen, c'est son nom ?' _

Nikola se contenta d'acquiescer. Il savait que l'enfant l'interromprait encore et épargnerait sa salive à essayer de l'en dissuader.

_-'Plus les jours passaient, plus elle faisait d'incroyables découvertes qui allaient changer la face du monde. Mais son travail avait pris le pas sur sa vie privée. Elle était tant plongée dans ses recherches qu'elle ne vit pas à quel point tout le monde la trouvait superbe, y compris ses amis. Parmi eux, il y avait un jeune homme qui s'appelait Nikola…'_

_-'Il est tombé amoureux d'elle ?'_ lui demanda l'enfant, en se cramponnant à son lapin, les yeux pétillant d'intérêt. Tesla, le regard vif, se permit un petit sourire en coin. Puis, il avala une gorgée de vin avant de replonger dans son récit.

_-'Oui… amoureux fou. __Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle l'obsédait et le rendait complètement fou. Et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il n'osait pas lui avouer son amour alors il attendit longtemps. Un jour, à Oxford, il se décida enfin à lui confier ses sentiments. Il lui acheta un magnifique collier et lui écrivit une lettre. Il la trouva dans les jardins de l'université. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher d'elle, il vit qu'elle était déjà accompagnée.' _

_-'Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'_

Nikola finit son verre et s'en remplit un autre. Il avait besoin de sentir l'alcool couler dans ses veines pour aborder cette partie de l'histoire. La partie la plus difficile, la plus douloureuse. Celle qui laissait toujours des traces dans son cœur.

_-'Elle est partie avec son meilleur ami, John. Il lui a fait croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle et elle l'a cru. Il lui a promis beaucoup de choses. Puis il est parti et lui a brisé le cœur.' _

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. La petite fille, quant à elle, empoigna un cookie et se mit à réfléchir. Nikola se contenta d'attendre que son cœur s'apaise suite au souvenir de Druitt et d'Helen, s'embrassant dans les jardins d'Oxford. Le vampire s'était caché derrière une colonne grecque avant de s'en aller, furieux et en même temps effondré. Il n'avait alors pas le même bagout ni la même fierté qu'actuellement. Il se souvint avoir pleuré ce soir-là. Pleuré pour lui, pour son amour propre. Pleuré aussi pour Helen, de peur de la savoir entre les mains manipulatrices de John. Puis, son cœur s'était fermé et jamais plus il ne s'était laissé tenter par la gente féminine. Ainsi, il était certain de n'offrir son cœur qu'à une seule femme. Il appartenait à Helen et il lui serait toujours fidèle.

_-'Et alors, comment ça se termine ?' _

_-'Helen et Nikola se retrouvèrent bien des années plus tard. Il attendit quelques temps encore avant de lui avouer ses sentiments mais elle ne le prit pas au sérieux. Alors, il se promit de se taire et de l'aimer en silence.' _

L'enfant gigota sur le canapé et agita les bras.

_-'Mais, mais pourquoi ? C'est trop triste ! Pourquoi il lui dit rien ?' _

Nikola avait les larmes aux yeux. Se faire démasquer par une enfant alors que la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années n'avait même pas eu l'intelligence de le faire était une chose difficile à avaler pour lui.

_-'Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Et que jamais elle ne l'aimerait.' _

Il fut surpris d'entendre la petite fille lui répondre, avec l'honnêteté et l'impudence propre à la jeunesse :

_-'C'est débile ! S'il l'aime vraiment, elle le saura et elle tombera amoureuse aussi !' _

Si seulement c'était si simple… Ca semblait presque trop simple. Mais c'était la conception d'un enfant, il n'y avait pas de gris, seulement du blanc ou du noir.

Revenant à ses moutons, il dévisagea l'enfant.

_-'Dites donc, jeune demoiselle, n'éprouveriez-vous pas l'envie irrésistible de dormir ?' _

La petite fille essaya de nier mais un bâillement confirma la fatigue qui s'empara d'elle. Avant que Nikola n'ait pu lui proposer de s'installer dans son lit, l'enfant s'approcha de lui et se coucha contre son flanc. Le vampire remarqua qu'il n'avait plus peur de ce contact. Ses muscles semblaient parfaitement détendus.

Il prit le petit corps dans ses bras et la déposa sur ses draps satinés. Puis il remonta la couverture sur elle et lui plaça son lapin au creux des bras. Tout en la regardant, sa main droite se faufila dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit écrin rouge vermeil et l'ouvrit. Le collier qui s'y trouvait tinta, renvoyant la lumière que dégageaient les flammes de la cheminée. La lettre qu'il avait écrite, quelques cents ans plus tôt, s'y trouvait toujours. Il sourit tendrement en observant ce trésor des temps passés. Il ne rêvait que de pouvoir attacher ce bijou autour du cou si parfait d'Helen, qui l'accepterait comme un gage d'amour et non comme un simple cadeau entre amis. Il ne se lasserait pas de lui conter les mots qu'il avait autrefois écrit sur ce petit billet et n'oublierait pas de lui en réciter d'autres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit prit d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps : l'espoir.


End file.
